


Mundo Gatuno

by leslie_tsuki



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Animals, Gen, Universe Alteration
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25456666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leslie_tsuki/pseuds/leslie_tsuki
Summary: Cat Danny tropieza y Cat Steve se ríe
Kudos: 1





	Mundo Gatuno

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les guste

Cat Danny iba caminando muy tranquilamente mientras miraba un mensaje de Steve en su teléfono, estaba tan distraído que no vio la pequeña roca que se encontraba frente a él.

Cat Steve al verlo, trató de avisarle que tuviera cuidado, sin embargo fue demasiado tarde porque el pequeño gato blanco tropezó con la piedra, el gran gato negro no pudo evitarlo y se empezó a reír de su amigo.

Cat Danny se levantó furioso del suelo y diviso su mirada en su compañero, sin retener su ira patio la piedra y esta salió volando hasta caer en la cabeza de Cat Steve, quien se cayó al suelo agarrándose su cabeza y cerrando sus ojos por el dolor en el que se encontraba.

"Estúpido gato, eso te pasa por reírte de mi"

"Danny lo siento"

"Dejame solo"

Steve corrió y abrazo a su pareja, lamiendole las lágrimas que salieron de sus ojos, el gato más chico se deja mimar por el tarado de su amigo y se disculpa por golpearlo con la piedra.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Algo corto pero espero que les guste Feliz miércoles amores 🍃🍃🍄


End file.
